


The Murder Abode (A Sanders Sides Grimdark story)

by gloryasme



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ghosts, Grimdark, POV First Person, Poor Thomas, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: Thomas goes through some traumatic shit





	The Murder Abode (A Sanders Sides Grimdark story)

I don't remember it well, I mean, I don't remember much at all because of my head injury

* * *

, but there was a time where four friends and I decided it was a good idea to explore the forest.

Actually. I think only one of us wanted to go into the forest. Yeah, the rest of us were just dragged along knowing he'd hurt himself or would need help. Anyways.

People would always say they were impressed we'd manages to be friends for so long. Which I can understand.

There's Logan, smart and kind of emotionless but every now and again something would slip.

Roman, loud and outgoing, he loved performance and theatre, he was always singing disney songs.

Patton was sort of like the dad of the group, despite his childish personality. He pretty much adopted the group has his children and labeled them as such.

Then there was Virgil. He was actually cousins with Roman and it was an interesting clash as Virgil was pretty much the polar opposite to him. Dark colours, gloomy tone, but still a kind hearted person underneath his shell.

And then there was me. I was nothing special. I wasn't president of the student council like Logan or lead in plays like Roman or even a locally famous artist like Virgil was. Even if the five of us were in highschool still. To the point.

We'd met up on the edge of forest with bags full of food, water, flashlights, batteries, a few portable chargers, our phones and anything else that seemed necessary or appropriate. Virgil bought a couple bottles of whiskey, Roman had brought cat food and Patton bought extra jackets for everyone.

It was little bit in to the woods when we came across an abandoned building. "Murder's abode," Virgil had whispered under his breath. Both he and Roman had paled at the building.

"Murder's abode?" Logan had questioned, pushing his glasses up his nose. Roman and Virgil had lived in this town their whole lives whereas the rest of us had moved on over the years well, I didn't know about Patton, he preferred not to talk about family.

"It was a few years ago, we where maybe five at the time?" Virgil looked at Roman, who shrugged. "Anyways, there was a news report one night about a house, this house, that harbored an entire family of murderers; four adult siblings and their children between four and sixteen. Allegedly the sixteen year old didn't like the lifestyle and killed her family in their sleep. To this day, people believe the ghosts of those who where killed aid lost people away from the family of ghost murderer's," 

I remember Logan or Patton saying it was probably just a folktale used for scaring children but the pale look both the most superstitious and the most brave people I've ever met sent a shiver down my spine.

Logan looked around the property with Virgil, looking for tunnels or maybe a cellar door. When they returned, Logan looked shaken up and a little pale. Patton and I knew better than to ask. Roman already seemed to know.

We entered thought the front door into the living room. It was nothing flashy. Roman dashed to the kitchen and I think he was testing if the water still came through or not.

Virgil left the door open, setting is up for the creepy ghost to slam it shut like they do in movies. Or maybe they was the point... instead of the door being the one to jump scare us, it was the window. The worn glass of the window nearest Patton exploded. He screamed and clung to whoever was closest. 

"Rule twenty-three," Virgil whispered, doing a breathing method he taught me. It helped calm anxiety down as we both had heightened anxiety and it helped. As he calmed down Patton sneezed a couple times, and glowing yellow, green and blue eyes watched us from the darkness. I'd have freaked out have Patton's not been kicking in. They were just cats.

There wasn't much after that, but Roman had advised not to break anything, I guess the window didn't count cause we didn't actually break it. Virgil had gone outside and offered a bottle of whiskey to some old man outside. He'd taken Patton with him either to calm his allergy to talk to the guy outside.

I do remember the conversation though. It was chilling.

"So, do two have actual rules about this place?" Logan had asked Roman and Virgil.

"We do," Roman replied.

"And you didn't tell us?" Logan sounded angry.

"You would've believed us," Virgil was soft spoken.

"Shh! You'll wake the baby!" A woman's voice snapped through the air in an angry whisper. "YOU'LL WAKE THE BABY!" Virgil and Roman hissed back in similar voices.

"And what rule is that?" Logan asked. "...fifteen..." Virgil answered.

The conversation went on, but my concentration had left the trio when something padded my back.

The cat meowed and didn't hurt me, but it was trying to communicate something to me. It took me a while since Roman and Logan were  yelling at eachother by the time I realized what was wrong.

"Where's Patton!?" I ask, cutting through the arguing. The three stared at me, then they looked around, confirming that he was was missing. Virgil cursed under his breath  as we all shouted for him and ran around the house. Roman and Logan searched downstairs while Virgil and I searched upstairs.

Virgil had another one of the whiskey bottles in his hand as we entered a room. There was a giant whole in the floor leading past the ground floor and into the cellar. The door slammed behind us and Virgil couldn't unlock it, even with the bobby pin he randomly had in his hair. There was a few wooden floor boards leading to the other side of the room to a possible exit.

It happened in slow motion. As I took a step into the middle of the floor boards, the bottle was ripped from his hand and smashed into the plank in front of me. I stepped into the puddle of alcohol and slipped. Virgil was just nearly quick enough to grab my hand, however the momentum dragged him down with me.

I must've passed out on impact because I woke up a little while later with Virgil's body beneath mine. I didn't have to be smart to figure out what happened. I managed to stand and walk away without looking at him.

Looking back, that was a stupid mistake.

I thought that I could find my way out through the back door or upstairs on the ground floor. I did find a door and, stupidly, I thought it'd lead to the staircase into the house. It led further down instead. I pulled my second flashlight out, as the first was going to die, and made my way down.

I almost threw up when I was down there, old dried blood stained the walls and many bodies had been stored there, presumably the poor people killed in Virgil's story.

What's worse, is that there was fresh blood down there. It... it led to Roman... he'd been nailed to the wall and gutted, his insides hanging low for my eyes to see. 'You should've looked back' was written in his blood on the wall.

I was too scared and confused to cry. Where was Logan? Where was Patton? Are they okay? Who was that man before? I left the basement, I think that's what that was, but the staircase didn't lead to the cellar this time, it led to what looked like a shed.

It was Logan this time, hooked to the roof with wire only... he didn't have wounds  besides the red wire burns on his neck. On the wall, in red spray paint, was 'Wrong way~' followed by a familiar yet unfamiliar giggle, filled with morbid humour.

The last thing I saw was Patton swinging at me with a baseball bat one of his fists bloody and red from smashing it into the window from upstairs. I wrote this to you with what's left of my  _might_  and energy. I can hear him humming to himself. I looked up the family that used to live here as well...

_"After Miss Everlong  killed her mother and uncles in their sleep, her younger brother, aged six, alerted the police. Before the police got to the house Miss Everlong killed her cousins, siblings and herself, she missed the six year old hiding in her closet. Patton Morales Everlong was sent into an orphanage and therapist to help deal with the stress of his families death..."_

I honestly can't believe it... though... it was a little strange when Patton offered to go into the woods...

**Author's Note:**

> Sanders Sides (c) Thomas Sanders  
> The "rules"/prompt for this came from HGK477 on Tumblr


End file.
